


A Koi Stands For A Lot Of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Domino (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Koi Stands For A Lot Of Things

Domino was Taryn's last case that day, and though her face showed only her customary polite smile, she felt like she'd been running a marathon. The woman had such unbreakable intensity as she'd rarely encountered before, and never in such an exquisite shape. Domino was skinny, angular, intentionally trashy, with that poor rich girl rebel anger that she saw more than enough of, but even with all this, Taryn couldn't stop thinking about the curve of her neck, where the goldfish nestled, or the defiant curl of her lips.

She didn't wait until going to bed that night. As soon as the door closed behind her she threw off her purse and her jacket and collapsed on the sofa, clawing up her dress to press her hand between her legs. She rubbed, imagining Domino's calloused fingertips; moistened her fingers, and imagined Domino's lips, slipping gently along her flesh. Oh god, oh god.

It only took a few minutes. She rested and then, slowly, imagining the ghost of Domino's smudged eyes in the shadows of her roof, she began again.

She kept thinking of Domino throughout the next few years, but she'd be damned if she'd ever let the bitch know.


End file.
